Didn't know it was you
by cab4five
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have never met, but with a simple touch it seems as though they were destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

Didn't Know It Was You!

A Glee Fan Fiction

M - Rating to be safe, Romance/supernatural

AU: Finn Hudson /Rachel Berry

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have never met, but with a simple touch it seems as though they were destined to be.

AN: Welcome to my latest story, this is a bit different from my previous stories, please keep reading as the plot will be explained in later chapters, but the focus is still on my favourite Glee couple ever Finn and Rachel. I hope you will take the time to read and enjoy _and_ please let me know via reviews what you think.

Thanks so much to everyone who has favourited and reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it and really hope you will like this one as much. As always I don't have any connection with Glee, I just like to borrow the characters and pretend that everything ends in a happy ever after.

Cab4five

Chapter 1

Ohio, June 1862:

With the United States at war with itself and even families fighting amongst themselves, it is heart-warming to find two people who are as much in love as 18 year old Rebecca Barrett and 19 year old Christopher Harmon. Although the young couple are very much in love, the societal expectations of the day are such that physical intimacy only happens after marriage; and as much as they love each other and wish for nothing more than to be together for ever, the state of the country has made Chris very uncertain about proposing to his sweetheart. Because he has joined the fight to abolish the disgrace that is slavery and those awful people, who treat their slaves sometimes worse than animals. The last thing he wants is for her to be widowed, and struggle to bring up a baby on her own if the worst were to happen and he died. His personal view is that everyone in this world should have the right to live a free and happy life the way they wish. No one should have the power to own another person, like a piece of property. Rebecca understands and shares his feelings and wholeheartedly supports his decision as much as it scares and worries her she knows it is important to him. Both just hope and pray that the war will be over soon, as neither wants to imagine the future without their love.

Chris is due to leave his home town of Cincinnati in five days. He and Rebecca have been spending as much time together as possible, making new memories, reliving old ones, from when they first felt their special connection after meeting in the school yard as five year olds. Talking about the special times they have shared. Growing so close emotionally that Chris always says they are connected by a tether, because they sometimes know what the other wants to say without words. A lot of time has been spent kissing and learning each other's bodies even though they respect the boundaries society sets in public, in private they let their hair down so to speak, and enjoy being intimate to a certain degree. Two days before he boards the train to an unknown future, he and Rebecca have her house to themselves as Mr and Mrs Barrett, representing the Bank of Ohio, along with Mr and Mrs Harmon are attending a meeting with the Mayor and other business owners regarding fundraising for the war effort. When Chris arrives at the Barrett home, he is welcomed inside quickly by a flushed and nervous looking Rebecca. After asking what's wrong, and being answered by his tiny sweetheart reaching onto her tip toes to press her soft pink lips to his he gets the message that all is ok and breathes a sigh of relief. She takes his hand and leads him to the parlour where he notices blankets and pillows set out on the floor in front of the slowly burning open fire. A look of realization crosses his face and he turns to her, his cinnamon eyes mesh with her dark chocolate ones and ask the question his throat is too dry to utter. His answer is just a nod and sweet smile followed by a soft whisper letting him know that she is so very in love with him and more than ready to further their love. Once his voice returns he stresses that they will respect the views of society and their families and keep her virtue intact until they are married, she just kisses his lips firmly, agreeing with him and tells him how much she loves him for being as chivalrous as he is but until that happens, she wants to see all of him and have him see all of her. All he can do is lean down from his lofty 6ft plus height, press his lips firmly against hers and wrap his arms around her tiny waist and carry her to the makeshift bed on the floor. Their activities increased and soon, next to them was a pile of clothing removed as quickly as it could be unlaced and unbuttoned. As much as the two lovers wanted to take their time and savour each other they knew Rebecca's parents would be back soon, their hands wandered all over each other's bodies eliciting moans and softly whispered words of love. Chris rolled Becca underneath his firm body, awed by the sight of her perfect little body and slowly moved his lips in a line down her throat and towards her pert breasts, attaching his lips to her left one and sucking gently until the rosy tip became a hard bud. His hand meanwhile had found its way to her right breast and caressed it gently, every moan and sigh that left Becca's lips increased his own arousal and his member was becoming quite hard and painful. Becca before long noticed his discomfort and proceeded to help by sliding her tiny hand from his back down to where their bodies were pressed together and when he felt it close around his member he let out a loud moan and stuttered out her name. His mouth moved from her breast to her lips and kissed her until they both were breathless. Becca's hand was now moving in an up down motion stopping every now and then to rub the tip and spread the moisture leaking out over his length. The hand that held Becca's breast hostage slowly moved down gliding over her firm stomach and thighs until he reached her secret spot and gently slid a finger along her warm wet opening; their whispered moans and sighs mingling with the soft hissing and crackling escaping from the open fire, and filling the room as they pledged their love to each other for all eternity as they brought each other to completion, their breaths escaping in gasps and their hearts pounding in their heaving chests, the whispered promise to always love and be the others only one, brought rivers of tears to Becca's beautiful chocolate brown orbs, which in turn caused Chris's face to crumple and his own eyes to shed tears. All he could do was just hold her tightly against his broad chest never wanting to let her go. He promised her to never stop loving her and would always remember his beautiful love, and would do is very best to return to her. She made the same promise and said she would pray every day for him to be safe and come home to her. When they composed themselves and redressed, Becca packed away the blankets and pillows back into her hope chest. She returns down stairs to find Chris on the porch swing looking at the stars shining in the night sky. A sad distressed look on his handsome face, she knew without words what the problem was as she was certain the exact look was mirrored on her face. She settled on his lap his arms instantly wrapping tightly around her as they sat just letting their hearts beat in time, knowing they were forever tethered.

Ohio, October 1862

The war was hell; Chris had never been in a situation like this before and never wanted to be again, it was starting to get cold and camping in canvas tents with thin blankets didn't help to get any sort of relaxing sleep, not that it was easy to sleep anyway with the threat of attack at anytime and most things in short supply, life wasn't easy but what is expected in war. He just hoped all the sacrifices and hardships, him and thousands of other men in the North were making, was making a difference in the efforts to stop slavery. Which was the reason they are all here, He missed his family and Becca so much, and due to his unit moving around so much it was extremely hard for mail to be sent or received. At the present time he was stationed somewhere near the border of Indiana and Kentucky. They had been fighting nonstop losing men every minute many from direct musket ball hits, and sabre cuts, but quite a few on a daily basis from their wounds. Infections were one of the major problems as the Doctors had long since run out of medicine and ether to put the injured to sleep while they operated so the poor fellows could do nothing but scream, Things were in short supply due to raids by the enemy rebels, and black marketeers who stole from both sides to sell to the highest bidder. Every time Chris heard the screaming he cried inside thinking of the future and wished with everything he had for this to be over so he could go home to his love. He was proud of the effort the union was making in fighting for freedom for the slaves, but like every other soldier just wanted to go home.

Christmas Eve 1863, not that it was going to be different to any other day Chris had woken after a brief restless sleep nearly freezing in his now almost threadbare blanket, his mind full of Becca and the unsettling sense of foreboding. He was out on patrol just before 1pm with his unit when they were ambushed by the enemy, just as Chris was about to fire his musket at one of the enemy soldiers it jammed which caused him to curse about the damned machinery, and hurriedly turn it upside down and swing it like a club hoping to hit his attacker and cause his aim to be off, but alas before he made contact he felt the burning sting as a hot musket ball found it's deadly rest in his chest. By the end of that cold snowy December afternoon every last man from the 3rd Ohio unit of the Union army had been shot or stabbed with a sabre, some men dying in agony many days after the skirmish on the frozen battle scared earth from their wounds. Just before he felt his connection to his Becca snap and the life leave his body, Chris's last words lost in sounds of battle were. "I'll find you again one day, I'll love you forever Becca" with that Christopher Harmon was gone destined to spend all of eternity searching for his Rebecca.

Rebecca worried so much about Chris, she wrote to him every week but wasn't sure if her letters even found him, she hadn't received one single letter from him the whole time he had been away. She had no clue if he was still alive or not but knew she would feel it deep down if he was gone the tether that connected their hearts would break if he was dead. Cincinnati was not without problems though, there had been lots of raids by rebels on private homes and businesses; some of the trouble was caused by mutineers from both sides who had decided it was easier to rob from decent hard working town folk. Rebecca has been involving herself in the war effort as much as possible, by learning how to care for the wounded soldiers that have been sent home and nursing them back to health, and helping them by writing letters to their families to ease their worries as well as taking over teaching the school children, as the Head Teacher Mr Johnson had also joined the thousands of brave Ohio men and enlisted in the army.

Rebecca was hoping Chris would be home for Christmas this year, and as it was Christmas Eve today she and her parents along with Mr and Mrs Harmon were getting together as they did for every special holiday to try and enjoy the festive season, it has always been Chris and Becca's favourite time of year, carolling, snow ball fights and hot chocolate by the fire. This is what Rebecca was remembering but feeling very uneasy and worried her mind full of Chris the whole time, when she nervously went down stairs to the very small dark cellar as it was her least favourite place in the house. Just before 1pm to collect the food that needed to be prepared for lunch the next day, before she was able to adjust her eyes fully to the low light, she was startled by an bedraggled man in dirty rags, that looked like it might have once been a uniform, shoving food into a grubby hessian sack. She screamed and he spun around but before she knew what was happening she had a sabre embedded in her body impaling her against the wall. The last thing she did before looking to the heavens was feel the tether joining her and her beloved Chris snap and she knew he was gone. With tears running down her pale cheeks a whisper left her lips "I'll find you one day, I love you forever Chris". Rebecca Barrett was gone from this world her soul forever more to search for her Christopher.

**A/N- Have you figured out what is going on? Please keep reading and let me know what you think via a review.**

**Cab4five**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New York

November 2013

What happens when the power goes and the elevator stops suddenly between the 18th and 19th floors of a 38 floor office building, in the centre of New York's Business district? Do people help each other? Do they know how to communicate without electronics? Can two ordinary everyday people find each other in such odd circumstances?

At 25 years of age Rachel Berry is a very highly acclaimed freelance photographer and has been working in New York for 3 years, and has worked with some of the biggest names in the business world. She is currently in a crowded elevator on her way to a meeting with Schuesters Advertising Agency, to discuss a campaign for a new range of sportswear.

Finn Hudson is an advertising executive, he has been working for Schuesters Advertising Agency for 4 years, and at age 26 is one of the youngest account executives in years. He is on his way to a meeting at his office on the 25th floor with a new photographer to discuss the company's campaign for a new line of sportswear from a leading market manufacturer.

When the lift goes dark and stops, everyone starts to jostle each other to get to the emergency button and 23 people confined in a small space doesn't bode well for anyone with any sort of phobia. Rachel begins to panic slightly because for some reason ever since she can remember she has always had a fear of small closed in dark spaces. In the dark she tries to find her way to the back of the elevator so she can sit in the corner and calm down, she is apologising to her fellow lift goers for bumping into them when she reaches her hand out, feeling for the wall but instead she makes contact with a firm muscled forearm and has a sudden flash of a memory like scene, playing in her head of cinnamon coloured eyes, bare skin, and blankets in front of an open fire. She feels her heart beat wildly in her chest and the breath in her lungs escapes her mouth as erratic gasps. She quickly snaps her hand away and the scene vanishes. Rachel has never had this strange experience before and is worried she is having some sort of panic induced breakdown.

Finn is standing at the back of the elevator when the lights go out and the lift stops, annoyed because he is tired of the machinery always breaking down this is the 4th time this month the damn elevator has broken down, Finn has always had an extreme annoyance with faulty machinery, whether it is a computer, car or in this case an elevator, he always feels tense and uncomfortable. He gets irritated as well, having to listen to everyone's personal business as they all try and talk over each other. As he is standing at the back he feels a small warm hand touch his forearm and has the weirdest feeling come over him, he can see clear as day dark chocolate brown eyes, soft flickering light and brown hair, he is stunned by the images floating around his head but as soon as he tries to see further into his mind and find out who belongs to the beautiful brown eyes, the hand is quickly removed and the images vanish. Before he can figure out what just happened, the elevator jerks and starts to move again, the harsh lights flicker to life and the journey to the 25th floor continues. Now the car is lit up again Finn looks around and tries to spot the owner of the hand that generated the images in his head after only touching him for that brief moment, but the door suddenly opens, discharging some of the other lift goers to their daily activities. By the time the 25th floor is reached there are only a few others besides himself left, a very large red faced man puffing and wheezing in a too small suit, a tall thin blonde woman still angrily talking on a cell phone, a couple of redheads giggling together over a magazine and a stunningly beautiful petite brunette with her eyes tightly shut, holding on to a large black portfolio and the neck of a bottle of mineral water, so tightly her knuckles have turned white.

Finally the door opens on his floor and only he and the brunette exit, he notices as she takes a deep breath, and a large gulp from the bottle clutched in her tiny shaking hand. He is concerned and gently puts his large hand on her shoulder and asks kindly if she is ok. She jumps a little and as she turns to answer him he makes contact with a pair of the deepest chocolate brown eyes he has ever seen, and is immediately taken back to the image he had in the elevator. She blushes and answers him in a higher than normal shaky voice, that Finn thinks straight away how much more lovely it would be when she wasn't scared. "Oh yes thank you" she nods her head quickly, her hair moving about her face and releasing the scent of coconut. "I just don't like dark enclosed spaces much" "Oh well if you're sure? I have to go I've an important meeting to get to" "Yes I'm fine now thank you again for your concern". Finn nods at the brunette and continues to his office for his meeting thinking about the woman he just sort of met, he wishes he had thought to ask her name. 10 minutes later his secretary informs him over the intercom that a Rachel Berry is here to see him, he asks her to send Miss Berry straight in and is stunned when he sees the gorgeous brunette from earlier, "Miss Berry good morning" and extends his hand for her to shake, when she places her hand in his, time seems to stop and he is dizzy as all the images he had before rush back, he looks into Rachel's eyes and feels weird, she is taking deep breaths and feeling very strange as everything she saw in the elevator floods her mind and suddenly she finds her knees buckling under her as she falls to the floor her hand slipping from Finns grasp.

The next thing that registers is a cool feeling on her forehead and a soft "Rachel can you hear me? Rach? Please be ok" "What happened?" she mumbles trying to sit up. "Um Rach" Finn says rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, "Well um you fainted after shaking my hand, I'm sorry if I squeezed too tight" he mumbles nervously, offering her a shy half smile. "No I'm sure it wasn't your fault I just felt really weird. Wait! It must have been you I touched in the elevator, oh my, I am so embarrassed", as she says this, her head drops and a deep blush covers her face. "Rachel please don't apologise, I am not upset please believe me, I'm just very intrigued by what happened as well, I've never in my life experienced anything like that, can we maybe get to know a bit more about each other, and try to understand what is going on?". As Rachel slowly sits up properly on the couch, She hears Finn speak to who she assumes is his secretary, asking her to cancel all his meetings for the rest of the day as something very important has come up that he needs to deal with. He turns to Rachel and their eyes lock; he gets a funny feeling deep in his gut but is relaxed at the same time, he asks softly if she would like to go somewhere to get a coffee and talk. Finn secretly hopes something will happen as he is very attracted to Rachel, and hopes the images he saw when her soft hand made contact with him would one day come true. Rachel is trying to get her head around what happened with Finn without looking like a silly teenager, and telling herself that Finn is the extremely cute, kind man she can see when she looks into his beautiful cinnamon eyes, the very same ones she saw in her vision. The sort of man she could see herself with in the future. The other things she saw caused another blush to warm her face, and hopes it was true not just wishful thinking. "Yes thank you Finn coffee would be wonderful, and I would very much like to get to know you better". "Great" he says happily his face lighting up with a charming dimpled grin.

As the two made their way out of the office building onto the bustling street, they made small talk about nothing really, but talking seemed to chase away the nerves both were feeling. Each thinking something seemed to be very familiar about the other. They were making their way to a little coffee shop, a couple of blocks away, Rachel wasn't really paying attention to her fellow pedestrians, as her mind was still muddled with thoughts of what occurred in Finn's office, as well as her distraction with the extremely handsome man next to her. When all of a sudden she feels herself being pulled sideways and when she connects with a firm chest her senses are hit with the scent of pine and lavender as well as something distinctly manly. "Hey watch where you are going, jerk" she hears him yell as she notices a bike messenger speeding along the sidewalk weaving in and out around the people minding their own business, all hurrying to their destinations. Her wits come back as she hears Finn's soft voice ask if she is ok.

By the time Finn and Rachel arrive at the coffee shop the nervous feeling has completely gone replaced by a feeling of peace and contentment, almost like a connection or tether, something she has never felt with any man before in her life. She has had other partners before but it never really felt right, but as soon as she and Finn touched it was like a piece of this strange intriguing puzzle slotted into place.

They order and make themselves comfy in a quiet corner with squishy chairs and as they wait for their drinks, she takes a good look at him, noticing him watching her in the same intense way, she is speechless by how handsome he is, he has the softest cinnamon eyes, she has seen in forever, the cutest dimples that show up when he smiles and a pair of the most kissable looking lips that she would love to test out, combined with a very tall, fit looking well built body he is perfect, her only wish is he is single and interested in her.

Finn has been observing Rachel and so far is very taken with what he sees, even though she is tiny the top of her head only comes to just under his shoulder and that's in the high heels she is wearing, her legs look like they are endless. Her beautiful big deep chocolate brown eyes framed by long dark lashes, seem to look right inside his soul and connect them, her little face is framed by soft brunette waves that fall softly halfway down her back with a soft cut fringe that falls to just over her perfectly shaped brows. She also has the plumpest softest looking lips, that he knows would fit his own perfectly. He hopes to god she is single because he really feels a strong connection, it's as though they've met before, even though they haven't really said much to each other, he feels calm and at peace as though the part of his heart that hasn't felt at home with any other woman has finally found its rightful place.

They started to try and explain what had happened when they touched, Rachel started with a brief outline of her personal history saying that she was born and raised in Lima Ohio, by her Dad's, a gay couple who had her by surrogate, as she says this she is watching for his reaction, because guys in the past have treated her differently on finding out about her dads. All she can see in his beautiful cinnamon depths is understanding and something else that she can't quite define, but wants to spend time discovering. She is an only child and had a pretty good childhood, being involved in music, theatre and dance classes, while at high school and deciding on photography in college after working on the school newspaper. Finn is just watching with a soft look in his eyes, nodding and smiling when she started talking about Christmas being her favourite time of the year, because of the snow and being able to sing Christmas Carols. Finn was listening intently the whole time not bothered at all by the information about her dads, when Rachel stopped talking for a minute to have a sip of her coffee, he took the opportunity to ask what had happened to make her afraid of closed in spaces. Her eyes met his and she bit her bottom lip, saying quietly and a little shyly that she had no idea why she had such a phobia about small dark places but had ever since she was little and could remember.

Finn then started to tell her about himself, he was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. By his Mom after his Dad died in a car accident, when Finn was six years old. His mom remarried when Finn was about ten which made him really happy because he gained both a dad and a brother. He went on to say how Kurt his brother is gay so he understood the stigma still sometimes associated with societies homophobic views. Rachel gave him a beaming smile and his heart jumped in his chest. "I can't believe you are from Ohio as well".

Finn just nodded his eyes moving from hers to land on her mouth where he noticed a small drop of foam from her drink on the corner of her top lip; he unconsciously ever so slowly lifted his right hand and very gently wiped his thumb over her soft lip feeling a tingle run through his hand. Her eyes moved from his to his hand then back again and she whispered so softly he could only just hear her. "You know you can kiss me if you want to" If he was surprised he didn't show it but answered her in the best possible way with his own soft voice, "I want to" and slowly lent over to close the gap between their chairs just as Rachel did the same and the moment their lips connected in a soft sweet kiss it somehow managed to turn on the movie player in their minds.

After their kiss, and a few minutes spent trying to slow down their breathing and racing hearts; they continued telling background stories. Finn and Rachel finding they are no closer to understanding their strange connection but secretly both are happy to have it, plus if it means spending more time together and maybe forming a proper lasting relationship then both are more than willing to pursue whatever it is between them. As they finish their drinks and after swapping phone numbers and addresses they make their way to the door, Rachel spots a flyer, covered in rainbows and that look like they have been drawn in crayon, on the notice board advertising an information session the next evening at 7pm, for a medium by the name of Brittany, who claims to be able to connect with deceased loved ones and pets, but also a person's past self, Rachel grabs Finn's jacket covered arm and directs his attention to the flyer and asks "do you think it might give us some answers and help us figure out what is going on?" Finn says that it can't hurt and is happy to go with Rachel, a little cautious though because if they find out what their connection is will it be the end of them before they really get started or will it pull them closer together? After a few seconds contemplating he looks into her eyes and says in a soft, sexy, hopeful voice that has Rachel melting inside, that even if they don't get the answers they want, maybe it could still be a date? Rachel blushes a deep pink and softly says that a date sounds perfect. Finn just grins and encloses Rachel's tiny gloved hand in his much larger one as they walk out the door, he notices a soft smile on Rachel's beautiful face that matches his own, and his mind is overflowing with thoughts and feelings for the gorgeous, petite brunette that has in not even half a day captured his heart.

Rachel was so looking forward to the information session tonight as she felt deep down; she knew Finn from somewhere but was positive she had never met him; after all she tells herself he was not the sort of man one could forget easily. After making another time to go over the sales pitch for the new sportswear, having been distracted from their original planned meeting, she sat down in front of her laptop and Googled the medium Brittany, she was amazed at the testimonials' from hundreds of satisfied clients that were so happy to be reunited with the ghosts of their loved ones. and after reading a touching letter from a 45 year old woman, who said that she had always found it difficult to make any sort of solid connection in any relationship with a man, always feeling there was something missing, but after attending one of Brittany's private sessions, she discovered through a séance that she had been very happy in a past life with her soul mate, but they had been separated by a tragic ocean liner accident in the Atlantic ocean in 1912, and hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. She had found out her lovers fate through a newspaper story that she had been reading whilst sitting in his favourite chair in the sitting room and been so distraught and not paying attention to what she was doing when she fell down the stairs and died instantly, the strange thing was she died at the exact same time of day but 3 days apart as her husband. She said Brittany had told her that when a person meets their soul mate the attraction is instant and if a tragic or sudden separation causes them to not have the time to voice their love once more in their time. Their souls spend forever looking for their chosen one, and even if you are happy with another person, deep down you always feel something is missing. She went on to say that sometimes all it takes is a touch or eye contact and a connection is made. Rachel was gobsmacked by this information and quickly messaged Finn to ask him to check out the web site, she was sure that's what was happening with them.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous as he walked from his car to Rachel's apartment, not because he was going to pick her up for their meeting/date? But because after reading some of the letters from the website, he was really hoping that he and Rachel had been together in another life, because after the short time he had known her and the images and feeling he got when they touched he was positive they were meant to be.

After finding a seat in the meeting room at the local Y.M.C.A hall Finn and Rachel waited with nervous excitement talking quietly with each other. When a tall willowy blonde walked in, carrying a very overweight cat. Rachel assumed this was Brittany, she was dressed in a strange outfit consisting of knee length, rainbow coloured, tie dyed cotton pants, a highlighter yellow tank top under a purple t-shirt with a unicorn printed on the front, the shirt seemed to be about three sizes too big as it fell off one shoulder nearly to her elbow. To finish off her eclectic ensemble her arms were covered by what looked to be a pair of bright orange leg warmers, her feet were bare except for the different colour polish on each toe nail, and to top it all off a fluoro pink ribbon was wrapped around her long hair that was in a high pony tail. When Rachel turned to look at Finn she could tell he was trying very hard to suppress a chuckle, his face had a pink tinge and his wide smile was showing his very cute dimples off to perfection, Rachel must have had the same look of amusement on her own face, because Finn just squeezed her jean clad knee and asked in a whisper if she was sure they were at the right place.

Brittany wanders over to them still carrying the cat in her arms, she asks in an airy tone as if they should already know what she is talking about "What are you two doing here?" Finn and Rachel nervously look at each other, Finn's hand still rubbing Rachel's knee in slow circles. "E-Excuse me", Rachel stutters out, "we are interested in finding out about our past lives, we feel we should know each other even though we only met for the first time very recently". As Rachel is explaining Finn is just nodding in agreement and watching Rachel with a soft love struck look.

"But you have already made a connection" she says rolling her eyes and looking at them as though they were being stupid on purpose. "Your auras are a soft golden colour, which means you've been reunited with your true love and soul mate". "Meet me after this for a private talk and I'll explain everything I see". Finn and Rachel are left speechless and looking like fish out of water, mouths open and moving but no sounds being produced. Not understanding fully what Brittany was talking about. "How does she even know who we are"? They both asked softly when their voices returned. They hadn't told her their names or anything about themselves.

Finn turned his face towards Rachel who in the exact moment did the same and took hold of his warm hand, nearly falling off her seat with the intensity and clarity of the images speeding through her head. She felt all the air in her lungs rush out and leave her breathless, the hand not clinging to Finn's was pressed against her temple trying to decelerate the pounding behind her eyes. Finn was feeling very strange also, as soon as what Brittany told them had sunk in somewhat, his mind was reeling with hope and possibilities that what he felt and saw when Rachel touched his bare skin was real and true.

**AN: Hope you are still reading and aren't too confused, please review and let me know what you think**

**Cab4five**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The instant Rachel grabbed his hand he was__ instantly transported to a snowy field surrounded by trees and a frozen pond, the sounds of laughter that met his ears were like a silver bell tinkling in the breeze, and when he turned around his heart started to beat in triple time, because standing beside a half built snowman was a tiny girl with long brown hair in two braids, and the deepest darkest chocolate eyes he had seen in his life, which if he thinks about it it's not really that long because after all he is only 6 years old, but whatever he thinks the girl in front of him is the prettiest and nicest one in all of Ohio. While he was standing there like a dress shop dummy an icy cold snowball landed in his face, jolting him out of his daze and turning his mind back on, the vision he was staring at opened her plump pink lips and called in a cheeky voice. "Ha, ha I got you Cwis, you can't get me" she ran away her giggles leaving Chris with no other option except to race after her. "You cheeky little monkey Becca, I'm going to make you sorry" and he begins to follow his tiny tormentor, the sound of their laughter ringing across the open field._

_A while later with pink cheeks and soggy clothes, Chris and Becca made their way back to the warmth of the fire at the Harmon house. Where Chris's Mom, makes them hot chocolate and their all time favourite oatmeal and honey cookies. Chris and Becca were best friends and had been ever since they had started school and they didn't know anyone else. Chris had come to Becca's rescue when another girl Margie Norman, who was a bossy know it all even at age 7, wanted to be the centre of attention; she told Chris he had to play with her because she wanted him to be her best friend, but he said no he wanted to be friends with other children not just her, as he was telling her this she noticed him staring at a tiny little dark haired girl who was standing in line waiting patiently for a turn on the rope swing. Margie took off in an angry huff and pushed the girl over as she stormed past saying in a nasty tone that Becca should stay away from her best friend. Poor Becca fell down and skinned her knee and elbow, and as the push shocked her she started to cry. Chris saw the whole thing and ran as fast as he could and told Margie off, saying he didn't want her as a friend if she went around doing things like that to other children who weren't bothering anyone. He bent down to help Becca off the dusty ground, telling her gently that he would take her to the teacher. Becca thanked Chris and dried her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she looks up into his concerned face and smiles at him, she tells him her name is Rebecca Barrett, and asks him what his name is, he tells her it's Christopher Harmon, and asks if she is okay she nods her head the long dark brown braids moving with the action, he says that's good and gives her a soft smile making his little face glow with happiness. From that day forward, Chris and Rebecca were best friends; they spent all their time after school together, sometimes at Becca's house or at Chris's. They spent a lot of time in the cubby house down by the creek at the back of Chris's house, catching frogs and fish, climbing the giant buckeye trees and getting to know each other._

_Other people tried to get between their close friendship but as they grew closer and closer over the following years, their feelings started to change from childhood best friends to more mature ones. By the time he was 17 Chris knew that what he was feeling for Becca was much more than friendship. On Rebecca's 16__th__ birthday Chris plucked up the courage to ask her if he could kiss her on the lips, he was so nervous and kept wiping his palms on his cotton overall clad thighs and blushing a very deep shade of red, but he wasn't going to back down. He knew he was in love with Rebecca and wanted to tell her so badly but was waiting until she confirmed her feelings for him. He was getting lost in his thoughts and when Becca said "yes" it took him a minute to remember what they were talking about. Then Becca's plump lips were on his and he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, it was everything he was hoping it would be and when he pulled away to see a pout on the pink lips he was just kissing the words slipped out and he said in a pant "I love you Becca, I have felt like this for a while please say you feel the same, because if you don't I will feel pretty dumb, declaring my feelings and yo.." His rambling is cut short when the softest pair of lips in the world reconnected with his and the same words escaped in a breathy, soft whisper "Of course I love you how could I not, you are the most perfect boy in the whole world and I don't want to be with anyone else ever" . Chris responded with another deep kiss and when they finally pulled away needing air, both their faces were flushed with happiness and sporting the widest smiles in the whole world._

_Margie Norman was always pestering Chris and trying to get close, forever trying to talk him into taking her to the town dances and other such gatherings, he always turned her down, she had grown into a pretty young woman with curly auburn hair with bright green eyes, but that was about all the nice things you could say about her, just because her parents were rich mill owners, she expected to get what she wanted all the time. Margie was a nasty vindictive spoilt brat, who was the perfect daughter around her parents and the town elders, but led the boys in town on and spread untruths about anyone who called her out on her terrible unbecoming behaviour. She has had her sights set on Chris since she was 13 years old, he certainly was a catch and he had grown into a very handsome young man indeed, about 6ft-3 inches tall, light brown hair, cinnamon eyes and dimples in his cheeks that showed up every time he smiled. She kept telling herself he would make her a very good husband as he was bound to inherit his father's furniture business one day; she had her future all planned out, but she knew deep down that the plans in her mind wouldn't work because he had never had any contact other than polite conversation since their first days at school, or shown even the slightest interest in her and she knew it was because of Rebecca . She didn't have any feelings for Chris other than lust and the idea that he would just fall in love with her because it was what she wanted. She was also very aware Chris had no feelings what so ever for her as the only girl he could ever see was Rebecca. Chris and Becca had decided to just ignore all the nasty untruths spread around town about Rebecca, because they and their families and friends knew none of it was true. They wanted to be together forever and had made a pact to be true to each other until the time was right for them to become betrothed and eventually marry. _

_After they finished school Chris was apprenticed to his father and began learning the fine art of furniture making including design and upholstery. He quickly showed a talent with the raw materials and designed some wonderful pieces, which soon became very popular with customers some as far away as Lima and Dayton. He was in his spare time working on designs for a bed-side tables and dresser with a carved mirror that would be a wedding gift for his Rebecca one day. _

_Rebecca started training as a school teacher, she loved her work with the little first and second graders. The classes were usually combined, with children aged from 5-8 in one class then the older ones in separate classes. She was so happy when she saw the children's faces when they finally understood what she was talking about when it came to the number sums on the chalkboard and their readers. History and Geography were taught a little, as was Art and Music. Becca loved reading and art, and encouraged her students to love it as well. One of the highlights for her was the last day of school before summer break. While letting the children have some free time in the yard little Tommy Blackwood, who was always a shy quiet boy, sometimes teased and made fun of because he had a stutter and was a bit slower at catching on to some things compared to the other children, comes and sits next to her as Rebecca was watching her class and says slowly taking his time to get his words out carefully, "Miss Rebecca do you want to hear me read? I learned it proper and I can read with no mistakes." Rebecca leans down to whisper softly as she gives him a beaming proud smile. "Of course Tommy I would love to hear you read please show me how well you have learnt". Tommy was so proud of himself he didn't make a single mistake or stutter once the whole time he was reading. All Rebecca could do was smile at him and tell him how proud she was. When the bell went to end the day and the children had all gone Rebecca sat and thought for a moment about how fulfilled she felt about her work and the joy it gave her helping a child overcome a setback and believe in themselves. _

_She wanted to see Chris and tell him about her day she knew he would be taking his meal break soon, so after collecting her purse and placing her sun bonnet atop her brunette curls, she locks her classroom and makes her way down Main Street towards 'Harmon and Son Fine Furniture'. When she arrives she can see Chris talking to an older couple, discussing an order or something. She is too busy watching him with a soft love filled gaze, to pay attention to the young smartly dressed man who stops next to her and says in a snobbish voice with an shameless smirk on his face, "My what a surprise, I thought this was a furniture store not one dealing in fine works of art" Rebecca is taken aback by the forward way she is being addressed and can do nothing but shake her head and stutter out a curious,"P-pardon me? Are you addressing me Sir?" "Why yes, yes I am, I was just wondering how on earth a beauty such as yourself would find her way into such an 'establishment' as this" the inflection in his voice making it sound as though the store wasn't worthy of anyone's business. "Surely you would have better places to be, I assume you would enjoy a trip to the theatre and an evening with me instead?" "I beg your pardon I most certainly would not go anywhere with you I already have a beau and even if I didn't I find your manner discourteous and presumptuous, furthermore how dare you insinuate this business is of low standard I'll have you know Sir that Harmon and Son furniture have clients as far away as Lima and even Toledo". At the sound of her raised voice Chris excuses himself to the older couple, and rushes over and takes her hand protectively asking if she is all right, "Yes I'm fine I was just telling Mr?" "Stevenson, James Stevenson, from Cleveland, my family has just moved here, my father is the new manager at Norman's Mill," the way he speaks and the tone of his voice seem to infer how much better than everyone else he is and people should treat him with accolades and bow to his every request. ''Yes, well I was just telling Mr Stevenson here, that the furniture that you and your father design and make is of the finest quality." "Well thank you for the recommendation", Chris says with a smile directed at Becca "I was just dealing with Mr and Mrs Stevenson Snr and they obviously think our product is of high quality because they have ordered quite a few pieces." As Chris finishes speaking he wraps his arm around Becca's waist and pulls her into his side a bit closer, letting the other man know that Becca was spoken for by placing a small chaste kiss on her cheek and sending a smug look in the others direction when Becca returns the hug and looks up at him with a love filled look, not realising the look on the other man's face, which Chris notices as one of interest, unsolicited but interest all the same. "If it is company you are seeking for an outing, maybe you should speak with Mr Norman and ask permission to call upon his daughter Margie, who I am certain would welcome your attentions and enjoy an evening out, Good day to you Mr Stevenson". During the exchange Becca is looking at Chris with a perplexed look on her face as if to ask him what is going on, instead of a verbal answer Chris just gives her one of his charming dimple producing side smiles and steers her away with a firm hand placed protectively on the small of her back towards his office at the back of the store. _

Once they are in his private office Chris wraps his arms around Becca's tiny waist and presses his lips against hers, his tongue asking for entrance and having it granted immediately after a few heated kisses that nearly go too far Chris pulls his lips away and asks in a concerned soft tone "Did he upset you? Are you alright my love? Once Becca could suck enough air into her lungs and finds her voice she answers with a soft whisper that she is alright and thanks him again with a deep kiss, her big brown eyes full of love and pride and the knowledge that he would always protect her from the unsavoury attentions of smarmy characters such as Mr Stevenson.

Luckily Becca has been able to avoid anymore unwanted attention from the new Mill mangers son. The word around town was that he had taken up with Margie Norman and she had agreed to an engagement with him, Becca thought to herself that they were a perfect match, neither seemed to be overly affectionate in public but that was not her concern at least now she would hopefully leave Chris alone. All her free time has been divided between spending as much time with her beloved Chris and helping the town committee that is putting together supplies and medical items to be sent out to the brave men that had joined the first company of soldiers from the Cincinnati area to fight for the Union in the war against slavery in the south.

Becca was extremely frightened and fearful when Chris spoke of his intention to join up and help the war effort, she told him in tears that she understood his wanting to help but was going to be so worried about him the whole time. In a choked voice and with tears welling in his cinnamon depths and overflowing onto his cheeks "I know my darling but I feel it is the right thing to do, and afterall I wish for nothing more than a safe and free world for you and our children to grow up in one day when all of this is over. I would ask your Father for your hand in marriage tomorrow, if I was sure I would come home but the times being as unstable as they are I would not want to hold you to a commitment if the worst happened to me, you have to be strong and do the best you can without me, but I promise with all my heart that I will do my very best to come home to you". They just held each other as tight as possible, tears mingling together as they kissed and tried to melt into each other hoping with everything they had the other could feel the depth of their love and their tether cementing their hearts together for evermore.

**AN: I don't about you but I really felt like weeping and I wrote it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittany led Finn and Rachel into a little side room and began to explain their strange connection, Finn and Rachel sat with their hands entwined tears streaming down their faces, listening "So you see you two are soul mates and are destined to be, you are both the reincarnated souls of Christopher and Rebecca, you have the same deep love and tether that they had, also the images you see when your bare skin touches doesn't happen with anyone else does it?" Both shake their heads in the negative "and you have always felt like something was missing in other relationships?" Another bout of head nodding answered the question. "Have you ever wondered Rachel why you don't like small enclosed dark spaces? And Finn you have always had annoyance with machinery when it plays up yes?" Finn nods his head in the affirmative while rubbing his thumb over Rachel's thigh in calming circles, Rachel nods and sniffles a little while wiping her eyes, looking at Finn and trying to smile a little in support. "Yes ever since I was a little girl I was always afraid of closets and caves and the like, but I never knew why I even asked my Dads if I'd had some sort of experience when I was little, but as far as they could recall from the very beginning I used to get upset if they put the shade all the way over on my pram, apparently I always had to be able to see the stars and sky". "Well" Brittany says with a caring nuance in her voice "that is because the day Rebecca died she had gone down into the cellar", "now remember in the 1860's a lot of people didn't have modern stuff like electric lights and fridges, so they kept their perishables in underground cellars, anyway she had gone down to get the food to prepare for Christmas lunch the next day, she had always for some reason never liked going down there by herself, when she was startled by a very unkempt raggedy man stealing food, she surprised him by screaming and before she had a chance to turn around and run back up stairs he stabbed her with his sword." "But the last thing she did was to look upwards to the heavens and with her last breath tell her Chris that she loved him and would find him again one day, she knew he was gone because she felt their tether snap so she wasn't afraid to go because without him in her world she had no will to go on. Chris was the same as soon as his musket jammed and he felt the hot lead ball hit him in the chest he collapsed to his knees and said pretty much the same thing that he loved Becca and would search for her forever and he was so sorry for leaving her but he had felt the tether snap and didn't know what had happened to his love, but even though she was gone he loved her for eternity. The strange thing was they both died at the same time, 1 pm on Christmas Eve both souls forevermore searching for their other half".

Brittany spent an extra few minutes explaining to Finn and Rachel about why they had such a strong connection and now that they understood why the video players started when they touched it would calm down because their souls had been reunited and had another chance to become whole again, she let them stay in the back room to digest all the information she had given them. The two young people just sat as close together as the hard plastic chairs allowed, hands entwined, Rachel's head resting on Finn's strong shoulder, his head bent so his cheek lay on the top of her soft brunette hair. "Do you really think we are lost souls finally reunited Finn?" Rachel asks in a whisper, " Yeah Rach I do, you know I have never felt as comfortable or at peace with any other woman, not that there have been that many mind you, even though I thought I was in love with my girlfriend in college I even proposed you know", he chuckles at the thought "but luckily for me I guess she turned me down saying she didn't love me and admitted she only dated to me so she could get closer to my dorm buddy who she ran away with after college and eloped with, I was upset but soon got over it and have never bothered to really look for anyone serious since, but I want you to know Rach, I'm not the sort of guy who sleeps around but the moment you touched me in the elevator I felt at peace and it was like a piece of my heart slipped into place and it started to beat properly" "Oh Finn I feel the exact same way, it's as though I have been on some sort of mystery hunt in a gigantic maze and every time I think I'm getting close to the prize the walls move and I have to start again". "I've had a couple of serious relationships over the years but have always known they weren't really the right guys for me but they made me happy at the time so I suppose it was ok, but with you even after we had coffee that day I felt everything I had been missing slip into place, and I would really like to see you more" As Rachel finishes talking and raises her head to look at Finn their eyes meet and lock as the tether they felt but didn't understand slipped into place and as soon as their lips made contact they both felt their bodies jolt with what they described later as being akin to a padlock being snapped shut.

The next day Finn asked Rachel on a date and by the end of the night after a wonderful dinner and a long stroll through Central Park culminating at Bow Bridge, Finn asked Rachel while they were sitting cuddled together on a bench overlooking the lake, to be his official girlfriend. Rachel couldn't contain her joy and answered him in his new favourite way by pressing her soft pink strawberry flavoured lips against his and pushing her tongue into his mouth to tangle sensually with his own. When they finally came up for air with her chest heaving she managed to puff out that she would like nothing more than to be Finn's girlfriend and can see a definite future with him if he wanted to look that far ahead, as they kissed again a sight in the sky made them break apart and turn their faces towards the spectacle that nature had provided, as they sat speechless in a close embrace they saw with utter and complete amazement, not one but two shooting stars follow each other across the night sky lighting up the cityscape of New York like it had a million spotlights aimed right at it, and unbidden thoughts of a tall young man with cinnamon eyes and a dimpled smile arms tightly wrapped around the waist of a tiny brown eyed young woman with a beaming smile on her face, entered the minds of the two young people who after so long had found their rightful place by each other's side to stay forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The months since finding each other seemed to fly by for Finn and Rachel and before they knew it they were about to celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary Rachel had a very special gift for her wonderful husband , she could hardly control her excitement as she placed the small black and white picture with two small bean shaped blobs into a small gift box underneath a small piece of soft yellow coloured material, she put on the top and wrapped a silver and gold ribbon around it before kissing the top gently and leaving it on Finn's place setting at the table. She ran into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the romantic dinner she had spent all afternoon preparing which included all Finn's favourite foods.

She was just about to pour him a glass of wine when the front door opened and his voice floated down the hall "Babe where are you?" "I'm in the kitchen honey, how was your day?1" "It's infinitely better now I'm here with you" he says presenting her with an enormous bunch of stargazer lilies and a deep kiss on her smiling lips "happy anniversary baby girl" "Oh Finny they are beautiful, thank you and happy anniversary to you too, I can't wait to give you your present, go and sit down while I put these flowers in a vase". As she gently pushed Finn towards the dining room she was arranging the lilies when she heard a sob from the other room and realising what Finn had found raced into the dining room and found her big strong manly husband pressing a piece of paper to his lips and looking at her with tears rolling down his cheeks hardly able to speak , but was able to gesture for Rachel to come over and he took her tiny hand in large one and gently pulled her onto his lap while trying to straighten out the paper in his other hand. "Is this real, are you really pregnant babe?" Rachel was so happy she couldn't stop her tears if she tried so she just nodded and lent down and pressed her lips to Finn's, he pulled away and slid one hand down to her abdomen and very gently rubbed it. "Yes baby it's really true we are having two babies in about 7 months are you happy?" "Of course I'm happy it's the best news I've heard since you agreed to be my girlfriend, I can't wait, when can we find out what sex they are?" "Not for another 3 months or so will it matter?" "Not as long as one of them is a girl who will be just as beautiful and tiny like her mother ". "Well the other one has to be a boy as handsome and caring as his father" "I'm just so happy baby thank you this is the best present ever, I love you so much Rach and I can't wait to meet them". The rest of the evening was spent in a happy blissful bubble, every now and then Finn felt the need to kiss Rachel's lips deeply while rubbing his large hand over her abdomen, breaking his kisses from her swollen lips to move gently down her body and press his lips against the small but noticeable roundness and whisper how much he already loved and couldn't wait to meet the tiny miracles growing inside his beautiful angel, he swore from that day on to always be there to love and protect all three of them as they were his whole world.

Rachel seemed to cope pretty well with the pregnancy, other than morning sickness for a couple of months, but once that settled down , she just seemed to glow with life and happiness, she was still working, luckily her job as a freelance photographer enabled her to work when she wanted to. And as her pregnancy progressed she was thankful because carrying twins, was hard work, the fact she was so tiny was making her more tired than usual, as much as she loved their babies she couldn't help but feel she just wanted them to be here so she could see her feet and walk around without waddling . When she complained about this to Finn he couldn't help but chuckle and proceeded to kiss the pout off her face and tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world and the precious cargo she carried was worth more to him than all the gold and riches in the entire world.

When it came to choosing baby names , Finn and Rachel made the decision to just write their favourite names on a slip of paper and take turns in picking until they had their 2 favourite boy's and girl's names, even before they knew the sex of the babies. After dinner one Friday night when Rachel was about five months along the couple decided to reveal their chosen names so when they went for their Obstetricians' appointment the next Monday they would be able to name and find out what sex their babies are. " Ok baby you go first" Finn says to his tiny wife laying next to him on the couch, her body leaning against his chest as their hands lay entwined against her rounded belly hoping to feel movement. "Ok well I really didn't have to think about it because I'm pretty certain we are having a boy and a girl", as she is speaking she reaches into the little bowl they put their name choices in and extracted a small piece of pink paper. "So naturally I chose Christopher and Rebecca ". As she finished talking Finn has reached his hand inside and pulled out his own paper, he showed it to Rachel with a beaming dimpled smile and moist eyes, "Baby I'm so in love with you and I knew from the first time we touched that we were meant to be and I agree with you about a boy and a girl, I found it easy to choose as well", with a gentle kiss on her upturned face he unfolds his paper to reveal the exact same words. At the same moment Rachel's belly started to move as though the babies' were agreeing with the decision and were more than excited about it.

As it turned out they were right and couldn't be happier, so four months later when their babies arrived after a hard 24 hour labour, many, many happy tears Finn holds his tiny baby daughter in his arms for the first time and kisses her soft pink cheek he whispers "hello Rebecca, I'm your Daddy and I love you so much", she opens her big dark brown eyes and looks straight into his before grabbing hold of his shirt and letting out a very contented sigh. Rachel is sobbing with happiness as she cuddles close to her breast her Christopher, he wasn't as tiny as his sister but when he looked at her with his cinnamon eyes and his little cheek seemed to lift into a sideways grin showing already the cutest little dimple, her heart nearly burst with happiness and love, she couldn't do anything but lock eyes with her husband's and mouth a silent thank you and I love you so much.

Later that night when everyone had been cleaned up and moved to their private room Finn and Rachel sat for a while cuddled together just watching their precious babies sleeping, Finn takes hold of Rachel's tiny hand in his large one and gently pulls her to her feet and guides her with one hand on the small of her back marvelling as always how petite she is and forever amazed how she was able to carry to term and give birth with no complications to twins. Chris weighed in at 6 and 1/2 pounds and 22 inches long, while Becca was a tiny 5 pounds and 18 inches long. Silently Finn leads as the pair make their way out to the small balcony and he settles his exhausted wife on his lap arms snaked around her middle, mindful of her tender body and just holds her kissing her cheek and murmuring sweet words of love , and as they look to the night sky, again amazed by the show nature has bestowed upon them, and as they watch , the twin shooting stars make their way across the heavens followed by softly spoken words of thanks from the very much in love and happy couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Chris and Rebecca Hudson grew into beautiful, healthy, kind well mannered popular children and by the time they were freshman in high school it was obvious they were related if you knew them but otherwise it was hard to tell, Chris was very tall and well built for his age already about 6ft with messy brown hair that no matter what he did it never looked any different, his cinnamon coloured eyes always sparkled with kindness and something deeper almost like a one sided mirror, meaning, it was as though he could see way deeper into a person's soul when he looked at them, not to mention the cutest dimples and side smile that had girl's from as far back as kindergarten wanting him to be theirs. His sister Rebecca on the other hand was stunningly beautiful, she was petite not much more than 5ft tall, long brunette hair to her tiny waist and the biggest pair of chocolate brown eyes that seemed too big for her face, they lit up with excitement and happiness when she joined and sang in their schools failing Glee club, and it wasn't long before the club she aptly renamed _The Shooting Stars_, began to win at their many competitions all over the east coast of America. And by the time she was in senior year the club had won the national show choir competition four years in a row.

Chris had joined the football team and became the quarterback, taking the team to the state championships three years running before he stood down in his senior year to focus on his studies and make sure he would have what it took to become the best architect and designer he could be. Both kids had a lot of prospective suitors but knew when they met their soul mate they would know, they grew up listening with rapt attention the story behind their parents meeting, and thought it to be so romantic that they where more than willing to wait until the right one came along.

Finn and Rachel Hudson were so proud of their children and supported them as much as possible, their own careers flourished over the years and their names became synonymous with advertising in America, they started their own agency fittingly named _2stars, their logo being two shooting stars of different sizes in an arc over a night sky,_ a couple of years after the children were born and both were very happy and modest with their success.

Every Christmas eve at 1pm from the first Christmas they spent as a couple regardless of where they were, Finn and Rachel would raise their faces and joined hands to the sky and whisper just loud enough for the other to hear,

_ Thank you, for helping us to find each other again. _

_THE END_

**A/N: Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, and didn't get too confused with the time changes. I am happy with the flow of the story, please, please let me know what you think via a review, as it will only help me get better.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read**

**Cab4five**

A big thank you to Heartless-x-Love for being my trusty Beta again.


End file.
